Eggs & Kisses
by shortyshorts
Summary: Logan wakes up without Carlos by his side, and is slightly worried, but then pleasantly surprised. Cargan cute-ness.


**Eggs & Kisses**

Logan opened his eyes, groaning as the bright sunlight irritated his eyes, making him shut them quickly. He mumbled a few incoherent words and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He shook his head and slowly sat up, groaning as his sore muscles screamed. He moved his arms around, trying to relieve the pain. He sighed and looked around the room. Something was missing. Something important.

Carlos.

He wasn't sleeping beside him like he usually did, snoring away. He really wanted to know where he was. He looked at the time; 8:16am. His eyes widened and he snapped awake. He was late for dance practice. He was about to jump up and quickly get ready when James arrived at the door. He was confused. "Why aren't you at the studio?" Logan asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Practice is cancelled today." James said, and then walked away. Logan nodded slowly and stood up. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, dark jeans, a blue t-shirt and his converse. He walked over to the bathroom and set his clothes on the clean floor. He stripped off his dark green striped pyjama shirt, his blue plaid pyjama pants and black briefs, putting them into the hamper so they could get cleaned. He turned on the water, making it hot, very hot. He stepped into the steam and sighed as the hot water relaxed his muscles. He ran his hands through his hair and face. He quickly cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower, turning it off. He grabbed a towel and ran it over his face, hair and body, then wrapped it around his waist. He brushed his teeth, changed into his clothes and slipped on his sneakers. He towel-dried his hair and styled it with some of the 'Cuda gel James lets him borrow.

After styling it how he wanted it, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He smiled at Kendall and James, who were sitting on the bright orange couch. He turned his head and saw his adorable boyfriend at the stove, cooking breakfast. He smiled brightly and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder. "Hey, baby." He whispered in his ear, kissing it lightly. He felt him melt into his touch.

"Good morning, Logie." Carlos said, smiling. He kissed Logan's cheek. "I made breakfast for you. Eggs."

"Thanks, Carlitos." He said with a giggle, hugging and kissing him one more time, then sat at the table. Carlos put the eggs onto two plates and sat down beside him at the table, setting their plates in front of them. Logan gave him a smile and dug into his eggs. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was. He looked over to Carlos and saw him giggling at him.

"You are so cute." Carlos said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Logan blushed and continued to eat his eggs, but slower. He used his free hand to grab Carlos' hand. They both finished their breakfast and put their plates away, planning on washing them later. Logan was about to go back to the bedroom to get something, but was stopped by Carlos' arms around his waist. His back was pushed into the counter by Carlos. "I never got to give you your good morning kiss." He whispered. Logan chuckled and lightly brushed his lips over Carlos', teasing him. Carlos smiled and pressed his lips onto Logan's. Not too forcefully, but just...perfectly. Their lips fit like a puzzle.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and Logan put one hand on Carlos' bicep and another on his shoulder. When they pulled away for some highly needed oxygen, they pressed their foreheads together, panting and giggling. Logan started pressing small, light kisses onto Carlos' lips, making the shorter Latino boy chuckle. "I love you so much." Logan said, smiling widely, making his dimples show. Carlos ran his hand over Logan's cheek and cupped it.

"I love you too, _mi amor_." Carlos said, kissing him again. Logan's heart skipped a beat. He absolutely loved it when Carlos spoke Spanish. Logan pulled away and smiled, wanting to be nowhere else than where he was now, in Carlos' arms.

"Lovebirds, get a room, we're trying to eat here." Kendall shouted to them. They snapped out of their loving daze and laughed. Carlos leaned his head onto Logan's shoulder, snuggling into him and sighing in content. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos and leaned his head on Carlos', smiling. Yeah, he really wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here.


End file.
